


Go Slow

by timepatches



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: #buttsex, EgoSonic, M/M, NSFW, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, i blame arin for all my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timepatches/pseuds/timepatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He, Danny, could have sex with Arin. His best friend. Possible soulmate in every sense of the word besides the obvious. And the only catch… was that he had to roleplay as Shadow the Hedgehog to do it?<br/>Because if Arin really wanted it up the butt from anyone but a spiky black hedgehog, he’d had plenty of chances to get it from Danny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Arin.  
> Look what you made me do.

 

It all started the day Arin broke the internet.

Not in the traditional sense, of course - though there were plenty of days when the modems broke around the office, this wasn’t one of them for once. No, _this_ was the day of the fated Sonic Dress, and Dan could hardly blame the fandom for… well, exploding a little. Arin thought it was hilarious (and of course Suzy had gone along with it - how on earth those two had ended up quite so perfect for each other he had no idea), and Danny had retweeted the photos to the NSP account before Brian even got a chance, floundering around for some sort of excuse to tell Brian later. He usually left Twitter to people who knew remotely what they were doing, but this time…

He raised it in an episode - of course, of _course_ it seemed like a great idea to bring it up, and although something in him screamed danger he couldn’t resist.

‘It’s because you have a thing for Sonic, right?’

Arin turned to him with a grin that was a little too wide for comfort, a little too earnest to be just for the gag.

‘I mean, you know it, right?’

Danny blinked.

‘.... And next time on Game Grumps! More of… this. Whatever this is. More of it.’

As Arin scribbles on their timestamp in the homey quiet of between-grumps, Danny can’t resist a chuckle, and it grows louder in the silence. Arin looks up, raising an eyebrow with a smile.  
‘This whole time you’ve been torturing yourself with these shitty ass games - I thought it was all for the fans, man, but it’s really because you have the hots for the blue hedgehog himself.’ Dan isn’t even looking at Arin anymore, grinning up at the ceiling, too caught up in his bit about Arin’s stupidity as usual. ‘That four-headed dick what does it for you?’ he choked, dissolving into giggles.

When his eyes blink open, that shit-eating grin is plastered all over Arin’s face, and he grins in return, satisfied with a good bit for the endslate. But the more he looked, Arin’s eyes were just that fraction wider, and he was leaning just that little bit towards Danny. Almost - expectantly?

‘Dude? Why are you looking at me like that?’

Arin’s eyes rolled upwards as he spreads his hands out in a shrug, movements all keyed up and jittery.

‘Well?’

_What’s that supposed to mean?_ Something about his excitement seemed a little… odd. And trust him, Danny had seen almost _all_ of Arin’s variations on ‘excited’. Maybe some whole weird furry thing really did get him that turned on?

Was Arin _really_ this excited about… hedgehogs?

‘I… really, man? _Sonic_?’

Arin’s gaze flicked sideways, almost coquettishly.

‘I mean…’

‘ _That’s_ the weird shit you’ve been hiding from me? You some kind of furry, man?’

‘No,’ he blurts out, stubborn and sour. ‘Well, maybe. I don’t fuckin’ know. Maybe I just wanna get my brains fucked out by a dude dressed as a hedgehog, alright?’

There’s a pause. Dan has no words left.

‘What, man, you gonna say no?’

And there it was, the taunting glint back in his eyes, that excitement right back where it was, and Danny is floundering, running swiftly out of excuses not to talk about this - and worryingly, running out of the motivation to even find any.

‘But… but Suzy-’

‘She knows.’

Danny blinked like an owl.

‘She’s cool with it.’

_Okay but… What the actual fuck is happening right now?_

Why did it have to be this conversation - when just their on-camera banter included but was certainly not limited to fucking each other, endless blowjobs, and Arin being a girl and wanting to _drink his goo_ \- that he chose to push further? Why did it have to be this Sonic shit that tipped them both over the edge, had them both staring at each other wide-eyed like they were actually going to go through with it?

More importantly, why the ever loving fuck was so Danny tempted?

‘S-so, would I be Amy, or?’ Dan asks, trying not to let his voice shake, trying valiantly to keep the joking tone in his voice, palms spread out on his thighs as he tried to hold himself together.

Arin answered too fast for comfort.

‘Shadow. You’d be Shadow.’

‘..The black and red dude?’

His eyes gleamed a little too brightly as he nodded.

There was something implacably terrifying that shivered underneath the wild farce and unreality of this conversation. The fact that this conversation was, a) actually happening, and (mostly) b) that now there were no obstacles between them anymore. He, _Danny_ , could have sex with Arin. His best friend. Possible soulmate in every sense of the word besides the obvious. And the only catch… was that he had to roleplay as Shadow the Hedgehog to do it? The fact that the only barrier wasn’t even really a barrier to Danny was the most terrifying of all because oh god, that meant this could actually be happening and of course he would do it, of course he would give Arin what he wanted. Of course. If it made Arin happy, how could he say no?

Because this all couldn’t _really_ be about Sonic, could it?

...Could it?

No. He was wrong, he had to be, and Danny forced himself to dismiss the thought as soon as it came. That _had_ to be all it was about. Because if Arin really wanted it up the butt from anyone but a spiky black hedgehog, he’d had _plenty_ of chances to get it from Danny.

His gut twisting in all the wrong directions, Dan ran a hand through his hair and looked back up to an almost manically eager Arin, teetering on the edge.

‘Maybe I could be into that.’

Arin’s eyebrow pitched a little higher.

‘I’ll order you a costume.’

***

The next week or so while they waited for the Amazon delivery was both awkward and, strangely, not as awkward as it should have been. Danny had been on tenterhooks around Arin for the rest of the day (god knows what the rest of that recording session had even sounded like, he hadn’t had the courage to watch the episodes back yet) and Arin had let it slide with only a smirk or two, behaving almost irritatingly normally considering the circumstances.

Dan put it down to the fact that this was weird, and that there hadn’t been anything new in their relationship for a long time - being friends with Arin was pure comfort, they knew each other so well.

Fucking Arin up the butt wearing a costume? Not so much in his comfort zone.

But still, he’d agreed, and he wouldn’t go back on his word. Arin wanted his help, he couldn’t do this with Suzy, and he needed to be with someone he trusted. It was a one-time thing and Arin swore up and down this wouldn’t change anything between them or the rest of the Grumps. What could go wrong?

The more he thought about it, the more Danny began to settle. Anal wasn’t the problem, not really, even though he was worried about hurting Arin, and neither was the whole weird furry roleplay part of it - he’d always been kinda interested in roleplaying anyway (because hey, it was something you _could_ do in a bedroom, of course he was interested). Besides, to be fair, he had been the one who’d brought it up (and been thinking far too about Arin in the costume in the first place), and with the amount of times his best friend had offered to blow him - which, to give the polygrumps lovelies some credit, was totally ridiculous now that he thought about it - he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Maybe even jerked off to those thoughts once or twice. Or more. Who was counting?  
(Danny was definitely counting.)

Still, when it came to a week later and Danny was drumming his fingers on the countertop of the Hansons’ too-white, expansive bathroom, he had to make himself breathe, heaving gulps of air into his stubborn lungs. Arin needed him. Arin would tell him what he needed to do. It was going to be okay.

The sleek, lycra costume left even less to the imagination than his Danny Sexbang outfit, which was a feat of engineering, complete with high white socks and a black-and-red bodysuit that ended above the knee. Thank God there wasn’t a skirt. He was already worried that his big hedgehog ears would fall off.

It wasn’t important right now, and Dan barely even noticed, but there was still something in his gut, something that bloomed with a little, secret radiance when he thought of touching Arin. Kissing him. Getting him off. Making him laugh. Something that dared to wonder that maybe this wouldn’t end after just once.

Dan’s fists clenched. He was doing Arin a favour. That was all.

The door creaked as Danny left the bathroom and padded down the hallway, making sure the cats were downstairs and that Suzy’s car was still out (she was at Holly and Ross’s place), before he got to the bedroom door and stopped.

‘Can I come in, dude?’

‘Sure,’ came the reply faintly.

The door opened with a muted swish and Danny pauses in the doorway like he’s been shot, heart thudding into gear and breath whooshing out of him because oh god the outfit was even better in person. The dress clung to every inch of Arin’s body that it covered, which was not much at all, outlining every curve of his broad frame, legs tucked underneath him (really, all the skirt covered was his ass, and just barely).

_Fuck. He looks hot._

Arin blinked up at him as he plopped down cross-legged in front of him on the bed.

‘What do you need me to know, man?’

He looked so small, earnest and subdued, but Danny figured it was probably already part of the character Arin wanted to play. He had to let this happen.

But still, Danny itched to reach across and hold his hand.

‘No real names. I want you to call me Sonic the whole time.’

‘Okay.’

‘If you want to tap out of the scene, just say. Should we use a safeword?’

‘I don’t know. Do you think we need one?’

‘Nah.’

There was a pause.

‘Well, uh…’

In what seemed like a blink, Arin’s entire posture changed, his back arched as he knelt back on his heels, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes with a soft, pleading gaze. Danny already felt an answering twitch in his pants.

‘Shadow-senpai?’ Arin’s voice was higher, softer, innocent but still coquettish.

‘What do you want, Sonic?’ said Danny, voice low and gruff. ‘I can’t spend time with dweebs like you.’

_God I hope I’m doing this right._

‘Shadow-senpai… I’ve been bad.’

Dan forced his voice to harden.

‘Again, Sonic? What did you do this time?’

Arin’s back arched even further as he managed to look contrite and sultry at the same time. He fluttered his eyelashes and Danny violently pretended it didn’t make his cock twitch.

‘I stole one of your rings, Shadow.’

‘Well, Sonic,’ he said, reaching out and trailing his hand down Arin’s chest, the fur of the costume soft under the tips of his fingers. ‘You know bad hedgehogs have to be punished, right?’

Trembling, Arin nodded.

‘Lay down on the bed for me.’

Arin scoots backwards, laying down on the bed and blinking up at him innocently like he wasn’t the one that planned all this. Danny prowls forward on all fours, hovering over Arin displayed under him, waiting, eyes shining.

Somehow, it felt wrong to kiss him - _this is a favour it means nothing_ he told himself over and over - and Danny’s lips settled between Arin’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking, hand tracing the fur on his torso and the warm skin of those wide, round shoulders.

‘Oh! Shadow-senpai! Are you going to bite me?’

Danny growled and bit lightly without a reply, mouthing at Arin’s collarbone, and god _dammit_ Dan was already hard and it was super obvious under all the lycra. Danny’s hand drifts lower and he teases at Arin’s nipple through the costume, Arin writhing a little as he gasped out a moan.

‘Sonic-kun, are you enjoying this?’ growled Danny, trying to sound accusing as he gave a sharp tug on the costume.

‘Y-yes, Shadow-senpai,’ Arin breathes.

‘Can I see, Sonic?’ Danny prompts, propping himself back a little on his arm and teasing at the edge of Arin’s skirt with his other hand. Arin bites his lip and looks down, eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks, as he teases up the edge of his skirt and Christ he was wearing panties, blue and white and lacy, not that they did much to hide anything - the fabric clung to the shape of his cock, straining against the panties and already damp at the head. Danny’s head swims at the sight of it, the sight of how much Arin _wants_ this.

‘Oh Ar - Sonic-kun, you’re so gorgeous all laid out like this. I…’

The slip is enough for a little warning bell to sound, and suddenly the safety of being in character wasn’t enough anymore. Something tugged deep in his gut and suddenly this felt too wrong. Part of Dan wanted out.

One weird-ass fuck in costumes was all Arin wanted out of this, was all he needed - and he trusted Danny to be able to give it to him and then for things to go back to normal - but something long-abandoned and long-ignored was stirring in Danny’s chest and the further this went, the more he touched Arin, the more he knew this could never be just once. There was too much between them - they had too much history together for them to just fuck once and get it over with. Danny was discovering too much of himself in the shape of Arin’s body to want to let this go.

And, as he was quickly realising, if he knew he wanted more to this he had to get out. Now. Before he saw any further up that tiny blue miniskirt. He’d had enough casual hookups with friends to know that once there were feelings, it never ended well. And for it not to end well with Arin… felt _wrong_ on a primal level.

But at the same time, it felt wrong not to touch Arin, and his hands moved of their own accord, skimming down his broad torso to hike up his skirt even further. Danny growls out words, too far gone to be surprised about how low and rough his voice is, as he inches lower.

‘Can I touch you, Sonic?’ It’s all Danny can do to force himself to stay in character and not to call Arin by name, not to let this mean something, as Arin’s breath hisses in through his teeth and he closes his eyes, nodding feverishly. ‘Can I fuck you?’ Those brown eyes are liquid and blown as they flash open and Arin nods, again, and Danny runs a teasing, barely-there finger along his length through the fabric. Arin’s breath hitches as he muffles a groan.

‘Shadow-senpai?’ Arin breathed, low and gruff but so meek and in-character it almost hurt to look at (because this was _not_ Arin, and it was certainly not like any of the times Danny had imagined fucking him).

‘Sonic?’ returns Danny.

‘Can… can I kiss you?’

_I guess there’s no lines anymore when there’s buttsex involved._

It’s not tentative or tender when Danny leans in - they’re way beyond that by now, and it’s hot and messy with need - but there’s a sweetness in Arin’s kisses and the way an arm snakes around to hold him closer by the waist, and Danny fucking melts against him completely. Any thought of the scene or his character or how weird this is was blown to shit and it’s all he can do to keep breathing and not lose himself in Arin’s touch. Every sense and pore and nerve ending is full of Arin and he never wants it to end. He’s gone completely until Arin begins to pant against his mouth and then Danny comes back to himself with a jolt, coming up for air and trailing a line of kisses down Arin’s jawbone to his earlobe. Danny’s hands are skimming down Arin’s sides again and this time, Arin follows suit, tracing the soft white fur on Dan’s chest and creeping lower as Danny sucks in a gasp.

Suddenly there’s lube and a condom in Arin’s hand - how and when exactly they got there he had no idea - and Danny is tugging down the lower half of his costume, grinning as Arin’s eyes dart to his boxers. But before he slicks himself up, Dan can’t help but reach out to touch, just a little, and he tugs off Arin’s panties himself, gently wrapping his hand around Arin’s cock and giving it a few loose strokes as he presses kisses to the inside of his thighs. Arin’s eyes roll backwards a little as they close, and he whimpers, hands balling in the comforter.

‘You ready for me to touch you, Sonic?’ he asked, voice ragged, and Arin breathed out shakily, wriggling his legs upwards and tilting his hips towards Danny.

‘Touch me, Shadow.’

Chest heaving, Danny trickled lube onto his fingers and traced a finger around Arin’s rim, keeping a steady rhythm on his cock with his other hand and watching Arin come undone beneath him. Arin took one finger inside easily, then two, Danny groaning as he watches the stretch, and Arin’s breathless words turned to whimpers and then moans as he scissors his fingers and then adds another.

Danny’s breath caught in his throat as he stopped, taking in Arin’s ragged breaths, his head thrown back and hair strewn across the pillow, costume more off than on, broad frame pressed into the mattress.

‘You’re so hot, god, you’re - you’re doing so good, Arin, baby, you ready for me?’

Danny’s voice is more groan than words and Arin’s hands flexed needily, too blown to notice the scene slip anymore. Arin, sides heaving, whimpered out a yes and Danny slicked on a condom, pressing a wet kiss to Arin’s thigh as he lines himself up and presses inside, so slowly he could feel Arin breathing under him, his head lolling forwards bonelessly because Jesus _fuck_ is he tight. Arin’s moaning, low and guttural in a tone that sends shivers crawling down Dan’s spine, before he even bottoms out, and Danny thrusted slow and shallow, gasping for air like he’s drowning in him. Slowly, fire burning and tingling in every nerve, Danny sank lower, daring to go a little harder until he’s fucking him into the bed, mattress squeaking and Arin moaning and biting his lip until Danny kisses the moans out of him, feeling everything new because fuck this is _Arin_ who’s revelling in his touch and there’s something a little holy, a little breathless, in the way Danny worships him.

Through the fog he could feel Arin getting close and he bends to nip at his nipple through the fur, hand drifting to Arin’s hip and holding on perhaps a little too hard. Arin’s hands anchor gently in Danny’s hair and his white-knuckle grip would have been painful if it didn’t shoot lightning through his veins. Dan let out a strangled moan and thrust a little harder, panting, and Arin’s grip on his hair tightens as his whole body tenses. ‘Danny -- Dan, Danny _dannyDanny_ ,’ he cries out, ragged and wrecked, like once he said the name it was impossible to stop, and it pours out of him in a babble as he comes all over his dress. With a few more strokes Danny falls after him over the cliff, collapsing as he sees stars and falls groaning into Arin’s shoulder. Dan is floating as he melts into Arin, not even feeling the stickiness of Arin’s come cooling on his chest, and he breathes little kisses onto Arin’s skin as his eyelids flutter closed. Dan barely has the energy to pull out and ditch the condom, wiping the come off both their chests with a towel, before he collapses next to Arin on the bed, wanting to reach out and brush Arin’s sweaty hair from his forehead but afraid to find out just exactly where their boundaries were now.

Arin ducked his head.

‘Do you… wanna talk about this now or later?’

Danny’s head is already fuzzy with sleep, and he shook his head, biting the bullet and reaching out to tug Arin closer as if this were any girl he’d slept with. Arin looked a little lost, if loose and satisfied, and Danny wants to ask if he did it right, if it was good for him too, but this moment seemed so fragile and Danny couldn’t bring himself to ruin the languid calm in the air around them.  
‘Later,’ he mumbled, and Arin smiled and shifted closer, throwing an arm around Danny and leaving faint little kisses in the crook of his neck. Before he can spend too much time appreciating just how close Arin is right now, Danny falls asleep.

***

Morning breaks in a wash of colour through the window and in a play of dusky pink over Arin’s sleeping form, and Dan blinks awake, wanting to stretch and move but unable to bring himself to leave Arin’s arms quite yet. But before long, Arin stirs, and Danny smiles.

‘Morning,’ he says, and it would feel perfectly natural to reach out for Arin’s hand or place another kiss on his forehead but Dan still isn’t sure.

‘Hey,’ says Arin, looking a little sheepish. The silence ellipses between them until Arin clears his throat.

‘Y’know…’ Arin trails off, looking sideways, and Danny’s stomach ties itself in knots. ‘About the Sonic thing?’

Danny snorts, rolling his eyes.

‘Yeah, that thing we just did? I’m not that old, man, it was like two hours ago.’

‘Maybe…’ Arin bites his lip and Danny sobers immediately, reaching out to Arin’s shoulder and holding him there.

‘Maybe this wasn’t about Sonic, man.’

‘...What?’

Arin dares to look up, just a bare hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

‘Maybe this was less about Shadow the Hedgehog and more about who was in the suit,’ he continues, poking Dan in the chest with a mock-accusing finger. Danny flounders for a minute at the trace of sadness in Arin’s eyes before he blinks through the haze of morning-after bliss and actually hears what he’s saying.

‘I… _What_?’

_Seriously? After all this time?_

‘You wanted it too, and it took _Sonic the fucking Hedgehog_ to make this happen?’

There’s a moment where Arin blinks in surprise, and then his head tips forward against Dan’s chest as he laughs, the sound more beautiful because Danny can feel it is a sudden release of tension and worry and sadness. Hope blooms in Dan’s chest for the first time, warm and golden, and he cranes his head forward to kiss the top of Arin’s head.

‘If… If it wasn’t about that, then…’ Dan dithers, Arin looking back up at him seriously but with a happy little afterglow around him. ‘Then why did you get so into it? Why did you make up all those rules and stuff?

Arin shrugs.

‘Curious, I guess. I never got into that kind of stuff but I always wondered about it.’

There’s a pause.

‘And… maybe I thought it’d make it easier.’

Danny’s head tilted to the side, stroking Arin’s arm in languid subconsciousness because it’s physically impossible for him not to reach out and touch him right now.

‘Y’know, not using names. I thought it’d help me maybe get this out of my system so we could just be friends. With less of the gay.’

Arin look at him sideways, mischief creeping back into his face.

‘Didn’t think you’d be so into it.’

Dan breathes a chuckle, bumping Arin’s shoulder with his forehead.

‘God _dammit_ , man.’ Danny pauses, tracing over Arin’s jawline with his thumbs. ‘...What about Suzy?’

Arin laughs, a relieved sort of tired chuckle.

‘She knows me better than I do, dude. She already knows. I don’t know how I didn’t know.’

‘Is she gonna be… okay with this?’

Danny cherishes the little, fragile thought that maybe there is a ‘this’ now.

‘We’ve been poly for a while, baby. It’s gonna be okay. I promise.’

And with a little whisper of a kiss against his forehead as they find each other again, Dan lets himself, just maybe, believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! <3  
> My first time writing full NSFW so please be nice to me though c;


End file.
